His Psychotic Lover
by sasuke140
Summary: He hates to admit it, but he's in lover with a murderer.


"Neji-kun, please eat my bento," blushed the blond. With a disgusted face, the young girl's friend shoved her out of the way. With equally scarlet cheeks as her friend, she held our her lunch. "Eat mine instead Neji-kun, Nagisa-chan isn't a great cook at all."  
Appalled, the girl named Nagisa stamped her foot. Her cheeks remained the same color, this time due to rage. "I am too, you didn't even make that bento, your mommy did!" Gasping she retorted.  
"I don't want either bentos. Girls have cooties, only my mother is allowed to make my lunch," the pearl eyed boy had finally interjected. Embarrassed, and upset, the two girls ended their quarrel, as well as their friendship. Pleased with the fact he would have no other interruptions, Neji continued to enjoy his time on the swings.

* * *

"He's mine, only mine, leave my husband alone!" She had watched the scene go down. It was a good thing he rejected them, Neji belonged to her and her alone. If any one dared to try taking him away, their fate would be decided. Death, she'd kill them and everything they loved. She realized her milk carton was empty by the time she finished ranting. She jumped throwing it into the trash can.  
"Big sister Tenten!" Frowning, said girl turned to look at the younger boy. He needed to stop following her. He was just too annoying for his own good. He cries too much, women always fawn over him, and he was nothing like Neji. So his existence bothered her.  
"You're not in kindergarden, what do you want brat?" The young boy pouted, usually he would have engulfed himself in tears, but big sister Tenten would hurt him for showing such weakness.  
"It's not far, big sister Tenten gets to go to school. Sasuke wants to eat lunch with big sister Tenten." To emphasize his statement, the Uchiha pulled out out a large bento. Growling, she snatched the lunch, and Sasuke, dragging them behind a tree. If a sensei caught the four year old they'd be toast.  
"Fine I'll eat with you, only if there's tamagoyaki, otherwise you can forget it." Grinning Sasuke unpacked their lunch. He handed her a pair of chopsticks, which of course she used to attack the omelet. Sasuke on the other hand slowly ate onigiri. He wasn't really hungry, but he loved the look on his senpai's face. She had a nice face. Yes, one day Sasuke would be the one to make her do that face, he'd marry her. Then she'd be happy. Big sister Tenten would smile everyday because Sasuke would be the best husband, he swore.

* * *

"What makes you think you're so cool Hyuga!?" the older boys had scowled, pushing him onto the hallway floor. Darn, these two would make him late. His father would be expecting him home soon. He'd have to sit on his knees if he was late. Mentally, he shuttered.  
"Oi brat, listen to us when we're speaking!" The tall tanned boy grabbed a fist full of Neji's hair lifting him up. His action caused the kindergardener to yelp in agony and surprise. He wildly flung his arms up to loosen his grip, his small teeth were grounded together holding in his cries of pain. It felt as if his locks were being ripped from his scalp.  
"Hey, leave him alone," demanded a fierce but feminine voice. Oh Kami, he hoped it wasn't another cooty infested girl. She would declare her undying love for him, then run the second the boys glanced at her. Speaking of the boys, Neji noticed the pain was slowly fading away.  
Peaking open one eye, to his surprise, a brown haired girl was straddling his former attacker. Not only that, but she was repeatedly bashing his head against the floor, screams filled the halls. His fear filled companion shakily ran down the hall, if he wasn't a punk, he was searching for a teacher. "Please, s-stop. It hurts, stop, please stop." Blood was pooling from his head.  
"WOULD YOU HAVE STOPPED IF NEJI ASKED, NO. YOU'LL PAY, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH TOUCHING MY NEJI!" She was laughing now, the upper class man was crying, the blood was continuing to spill. She was going to kill him, he needed to end this. Stumbling, Neji slowly reached for her. His hand paused, was he really going stop her? She was crazy, insane, psychotic, she could break ever bone in his body as if they were twigs. But that didn't change the fact she was about to commit murder. Pushing back his fear, the Hyuga grabbed her shoulder, she glared. Her eyes softened noting that it was her crush. Dropping the crying boy's head, she tackled Neji, bursting into her own fit of tears.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't fast," she sobbed. It was official, this girl was crazy, and from what he could tell, he was stuck with her. Letting go of his neck, she sat in front him to wipe her tears. Her hands were soaked crimson, crimson blood. Before she could reach hers eyes, Neji grabbed her wrist. Pulling out his handkerchief, he wiped the evidence from her small hands. She delivered him a smile before turning around, no way, she was going to finish him off.  
"Wait no, let him be, after that he wont do it again. Please leave him alone okay!" She gapped at him while tightening her fist. That trash, he didn't deserve to be spared. She would finish him off, then he wouldn't bother Neji-kun! But Neji also told her to leave him be, of she disobeyed he wouldn't like her anymore. Pouting, she nodded then turned to assist the beaten boy.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to protect my friend, I'm sorry," she falsely cried to the teacher. Hikaru, the kid she beat the crap out of, didn't receive much damage, just a gash and a pounding headache. Not to mention suspension for picking on a kindergardener. When his friend claimed to the teacher his friend was being beaten by a girl she didn't believe it, at least until she actually saw the child's head above a spot of smeared with blood.  
The little girl probably didn't know what took over her. At the same time she couldn't just let this slide. Sighing deeply she looked at the sobbing girl and her mother. "Look Mrs. Uchiha, it would cause a problem if this went unpunished. So Tenten will only miss a month of recess, how does that sound?" Relief reached her face, nodding Rin thanked the woman, took her daughters hand, then began exiting the classroom.  
"Tenten I am highly upset with you, however I am also glad you saved that friend of yours. But you are still grounded." The brunette wiped her tears and nodded. 'Perfect.' Seems like everyone trusted a crying child, she'd have to ease of on Sasuke about crying. As she walked away with her mother Tenten noticed her crush leaving the building as well. Good, he was perfectly safe, and it would stay that way. She would protect him, forever.

* * *

**I decided to start another story as you can see. Please tell me your opinions. Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
